spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Noir)
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. This version of Spider-Man is an alternate reality version of Spider-Man that lived in the 1930's. He appeared in the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. History In video games Origin After Peter Parker gained his powers Green Goblin had Vulture kill his Uncle Ben. In this universe, Vulture was a cannibal and he killed Ben Parker by eating him alive. This drove Peter to become the costumed vigilante known as Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions When the Amazing Spider-Man (a Spider-Man from an alternate reality) attempted to stop Mysterio from stealing an ancient artifact from a museum called the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Spider-Man accidentally shattered the tablet and the pieces traveled to alternate realities. As Mysterio got away Madame Web appeared to Spider-Man and told him what had happened to the fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and that he needed help to retrieve them. Madame Web also said that if the fragments of the Tablet were to fall into the wrong hands all reality could be in danger. In the Noir universe criminals took control of a train station where one piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos was located. As Spider-Man took out the thugs he was able to retrieve the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Sometime later Felicia Hardy gave Spider-Man a tip that some type of criminal activity was going on at the waterfront. As Spider-Man arrived he saw that Hammerhead and the Enforcers, who were working for Green Goblin, had a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Spider-Man took out the Enforcers and then followed Hammerhead. However, Hammerhead was waiting for Spider-Man and he had a machine gun turret. Spider-Man managed to get behind Hammerhead and grab him and demanded to know where the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos was, but Hammerhead headbutted Spider-Man and ran off. Spider-Man managed to defeat Hammerhead's goons and caught up to Hammerhead himself. However, Hammerhead used the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to give himself powers. Despite this Spider-Man managed to defeat Hammerhead a retrieve the Tablet fragment. Spider-Man later found Vulture and fought him. However, during their fight Vulture revealed to Spider-Man that he had a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. The fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos gave Vulture the power to teleport. Despite Vulture's new powers Spider-Man was still able to defeat him. Spider-Man then swore that Green Goblin would be next. Spider-Man soon learned that Green Goblin was at an abandoned carnival and went there to face him. Spider-Man fought Green Goblin who had gained enhanced powers thanks to the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. However, Spider-Man managed to defeat Green Goblin and retrieve the Tablet fragment. When Mysterio reassembled the Tablet of Order and Chaos he used it's power to make himself a giant and he started to devour every dimension so that he could remake the multiverse in his own image. With all reality starting to break down Madame Web was able to summon all of the Spider-Man from the four alternate universes to her location. By working together the four Spider-Men were able to defeat Mysterio and save all of reality. In the comics Peter Parker was raised by his paternal aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression. Peter was raised with the belief of good triumphing over evil and was supportive of his aunt and uncle's activism. Peter tragically discovered the mutilated body of his Uncle Ben, killed in retaliation by one of New York City's businessman for organizing a strike on sweatshops. The murder of his uncle by the Goblin drove Peter's resolve to continue to seek justice. While helping May at a rally in Hooverville, they encountered a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ben Urich. Subsequently, Peter became Urich's protege for the Daily Bugle and explored the dire situation of New York City's denizens, especially those under the threat of the Goblin. After Peter mistakenly received a tip-off meant for Urich, he ventured to a warehouse where the Goblin's men were unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique - a spider statue - breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bit Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered he possessed arachnid superpowers. Donning a mask, Peter confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to get him to give up his hold over the city. However, Peter was shocked to discover Urich, who was revealed to have been blackmailing Osborn with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Peter left Urich. Upon returning home, Peter created a costume based on his uncle's World War I-era airman uniform and became the vigilante, Spider-Man. Trivia *Spider-Man from the Noir universe was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Barnes previously voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions/Edge of Time characters